Dark Revenge
by CUtopia
Summary: About the dark wizard Ekrizidis, who lived on the island of Azkaban, and why he lured muggle sailors to their deaths.


Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(gold) Ekrizidis; Challenge: **5 Knut Bonus:** Write about Ekrizdis, the fortress of Azkaban, and what he did there.

Entry for **"Astronomy"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Task:** For this assignment I would like you to write about an act of revenge. 500 words min

* * *

The grey North Sea was raging on this winter night, a icy, stormy wind was arousing the waves to clash violently against the sharp cliffs of the island of Azkaban.

Towering above the ocean, strongly build out of thick stone on a hillock in the middle of the island, the fortress of Azkaban withstood the forces of nature.

Even within the fortress, the sound of the water trying too claim the island as theirs was extremely prominent, a constant rushing and crashing sound.

They were swallowing the screams of agony from the poor souls that had stranded on Azkaban island in this storm night, after their ship had been forced to give in to the powers of nature.

At first, the island must have looked like a place of safety to them, but as soon as they had entered the fortress, they were lost. No muggle had ever visited the fortress of Azkaban and had come back alive.

Because of Ekrizidis.

Nobody in the Muggle World knew him, of course, and in the Wizarding World, many believed him to be dead, as nobody bothered to search for him anyway. Because – who would bother if a evil madman simply vanished from society?

But if they knew what he was doing in the fortress, they would have been more than shocked – horrified, disgusted, and he surely would have had to face the Wizengamot for his deeds.

oOo

Ekrizidis slowly walked towards the young muggle woman that was chained to the thick stone wall behind her. Fear was showing in her eyes, horror... of course, because she had seen how Ekrizidis had tortured and killed all the sailors that had once formed the crew of the ship she had been travelling on as a passenger.

"Now, what am I supposed to do with you?", Ekrizidis grinned evilly, his fingers playing with his wand as he eyed her, like a snake watched the mouse.

Normally, his victims would only whimper by now, beg him to spare their lifes because they were afraid of dying the same death as the others before them, in agony, slowly being pulled away from life by whatever dark magic Ekrizidis wanted to use on them.

But today, it was different. Though fear was prominent in her eyes and her whole body language, the woman answered with a shaky voice:"I know why you are doing this, why you are being so cruel. Because you were hurt deep inside of you, and because you are broken!"

Ekrizidis stared at her, surprised and flabbergasted, before he hissed:"You know nothing about me."

"I can see it in your eyes, Sir... You lost someone you loved, and it ripped you apart."

His eyes were glassy as his mind wandered away for a second, to the past... It was terrifying how right the woman was...

Many years ago, the muggles had killed his wife and their unborn child because they had heard rumours about her being a witch.

That day, he had lost his heart.

There was no mercy left inside of him and all he had craved for from that day on was revenge.

In his grief and fury, he had killed all the muggles that had had anything to do with the death sentence and execution of his wife, and afterwards, he reatreated to this small island in the middle of the North Sea.

At the latest, he had been totally consumed by dark magic at that point, and he had worked years to perfect his skills, using all these muggle sailors he had lured to Azkaban island as experimental objects.

It was his personal revenge on the whole Muggle society – because those sailors would never return home, leaving their families behind, a loved one ripped from their midst.

"Killing all those innocent people does not bring the dead back," the woman whispered, her voice soft and nearly understanding...

But they were years too late to really reach his heart of stone and move it.

"You know nothing about me. You know nothing about revenge."

His wand hand shot forwards and he screamed:"Avada Kedavra!"

The woman slumped into her chains limply as he green light hit her and Ekrizidis released a breath he did not know he had held.

And for a short second, the pain of his life seemed to be numbed.


End file.
